𝕹
Nightwing is a vigilante located in numerous places such as Gotham, Chicago, Seattle, Bludhaven, New York, Detroit, Los Angeles, Las Vegas, and Europe. The identity of Nightwing is currently unknown but many speculate he's one of the elites in New York. Nightwing hunts down numerous murderer's, attempting to make the righteous decision for criminals. Possible History Not much is known about Nightwing or his history. Detectives suspect Nightwing is very likely the former sidekick of Batman called Robin. Robin likely left Batman, traveling to various places in the country. This is speculated as the disappearance of Robin and emergence of Nightwing has a likely connection. Powers and Abilities Acrobatics: Nightwing seems to be very skilled in acrobatics. Commonly being seen doing cartwheels, backflips, and a quadruple somersault Espionage: Nightwing likely has experience in the art of espionage. Firearms: Nightwing has been spotted using other criminal's pistols against each other, and using the weapon very accurately Genius Level Intellect: '''Nightwing is seen to have a naturally high level of intellect in various fields. Although not as high as Batman's, Nightwing definitely demonstrates it. '''Tactical Analysis: '''Nightwing is a capable tactician, having been taught by Batman. In addition, he is skilled in reading the body motions of others, allowing him to defeat multiple armed opponents and anticipate an opponent's next move. '''Escapology Investigation: '''By being trained by Batman, Nightwing has learned the skills to become a proficient investigator. '''Leadership Multilingualism Indomitable Will Eskrima and Stick Fighting Peak Human Condition: Through likely years of training, it can be assumed Nightwing has achieved peak human condition. Stealth Swordsmanship Throwing: '''Trained by Batman, Nightwing is proficient in throwing objects. He has often thrown his escrima sticks to incapacitate his opponents. He has even done the same with the use of a gun. On one occasion Nightwing was able to make his escrima sticks ricochet 37 times before returning to him '''Weaponry: '''Due to his training with Batman, Nightwing is well versed in many melee weapons such as staffs, escrima sticks, and bladed weaponry such as swords. Paraphernalia Equipment '''The Suit: '''The costume is tailored specifically to his unique style of fighting. It is made up of sturdy but flexible material that not only suits his strength, speed, and acrobatics but also is durable enough to withstand gunfire. He also has gauntlets much like Batman's suit. He also has variants of his costume with different design elements. His suit houses various hidden compartments for his gadgetry such as smoke pellets, fire extinguishing pellets, shurikens, and small bombs. The fingertips of the suit also enable him to use lockpicks and a needle which can give chemical analysis. * '''Nightwing's Domino Mask: The domino mask is shaped just like his shurikens. It has various capabilities such as being able to track the GPS coordinates of a cell phone, thermal vision, detect radio waves, and is capable of giving a detailed analysis of scenes and fights. * Nightwing's Gauntlets: Hidden within secret compartments lies Nightwing's gadgetry, in which a great majority seems to be hidden. He has various gadgetry in his gauntlets such as binoculars and they are occasionally used to store his Escrima Sticks. His gauntlets can also shoot remote bombs, a sonic device with his ear dampeners, and a grapple line. * Electric Shock: Nightwing's entire suit is wired to deliver a 150-thousand-volt shock through the gloves of the suit, however, it only has enough power for a one-time charge. Weapons Escrima Sticks: His escrima sticks are dual fighting baton-like sticks. He also later upgraded them so they could shoot a grappling line, and even hold some smoke bombs. * Electro-Blast: The escrima sticks are capable of emitting high voltages of electricity * Shurikens